Cassandra Halliwell
Penelope Cassandra Halliwell was created by Brad Kern for the hit tv-series Charmed. All Characters traits in Destinedbelong to Sol though. Cassandra is the youngest child of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop and sister of Prue and Charlotte Halliwell. She´s six years younger than Prue and four than Charlotte. From all the Destined Children she is also the youngest. Being the youngest makes her be overprotected by her family and that´s something she doesn´t like. She´s always going into some troubles but rather to have a normal life without magic. History Before Destined Cassandra is the third and last daughter of Phoebe and Coop. She has two sisters, Prue and Cassandra. Since very young, her relationship with her sister Prue is more like the one their mother and their Aunt Prudence had. That makes Charlotte the peacemaker. Her family tried to gave her a normal childhood but when she took real knowledge of what she was, demons started coming up. That made her being overprotected by her family. 'The Power of Nine' Prue as well as her cousins have known for their entire life that being the Charmed One offspring means a lot. On Piper´s birthday in 2030, the whole family was attacked by a Sender demon who killed Phoebe. Prue knew that the only way to prevent her mother from being killed was changing the past. So Prue and her cousins Wyatt and Chris went back in time. Wyatt, Chris and Prue came back from the time travel with Piper, Phoebe and Paige from the past managed to stop the demon from killing Phoebe. They found out that the demon Ayacha was behind the whole thing and all nine Charmed progeny went to the Underworld and put an end in Ayacha´s life using the Power of Nine spell. Before dying, Ayacha reveals that the Charmed Ones´ progeny was known as the Destined Ones. They also got to know that evil was gaining strength and they needed to be prepared for that. 'Magic vs Normal Life' Cassandra was not fond of the wiccan life. She didn´t run away from a fight, but she would rather to have a normal life or at least be able to tell to others who she really was and what she was capable of. Cassandra attended to high school and had some journalism classes at Berkeley. She also attended to Maguc School. This last was not her favourite studying program. She skips a lot of classes which was something that worried her uncle Leo and her sister Charlotte. Cassandra was the one who found out that the demon Doom´s cave was at a hidden passage at Bekerley University. 'Relationship with Prue' Cassandra had a very complicated relationship with her oldest sister, Prue. This was also a resemblance of her mother and aunt Prudence relationship and later her aunts Piper and Paige relationship. The Elders assigned Prue to be Cassandra´s cupid guide. Everything was going well till Cassandra decided to use her powers to make Greg feeling in love with Cass´ best friend, Roxie. Only that she didn´t know that Greg was actually a half demon who was trying to get close to the Destined Ones. The whole thing made Prue feel disappointed with Cassandra. Prue was rude on her youngest sister and that made Cass revealing to Charlotte that she thought Prue never liked her. Prue heard the conversation between her sisters and that led her to work things out with Cassandra. Later on, Cassandra showed that Prue´s opinion, approval and presence was truly important for her. Personality Rebellious, spoiled, impatient, and stubborn. Her personality is a little bit like Phoebe´s when younger. Cassandra is not crazy for the witchcraft art. She prefers to be apart from all that. But she is a Halliwell so, she can´t run away from that and she knows it. She is still trying to get know her cupid side. She doesn´t like when her family treats her like a child and protects her. Cassandra is very inteligent and good at martial arts. She is not fond of Magic School, but loves high school. She admires strongly her older sister and would want to be like her, but Prue tells her that she is good the way she is and that Cassandra should be proud of herself. Love Life Cassandra likes to date as any girl of her age. *'David' Cassandra started dating a guy from college where she´s taking some Journalism classes. His name is David. And works a lot to make things work with him but telling him the truth about her family is not an option. Professional Life Cassandra attends to High School and is taking some Journalism classes at UC Berkeley. She wants to follow the branch of Journalism once she graduates from High School, but she also loves Psychology. She also attends to Magic School. Appearance Cassandra has long brown hair and brown eyes. Her wardrove is full of short skirts, tube tops, dresses. She has a very casual style when goes to school and a chic style at parties. Cassandra wears simple makeup all the time. Name´s Meaning Cassandra was named after Cassandra Warren and Penny Halliwell. Penelope is of Greek origin and means Weaver. Cassandra is of Greek origin and means Shining Upon Man. Halliwell is of Old English origin that means Lives by the holy spring. Powers Basic Powers *''Spell Casting'' ::One of the three basic powers, is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion Making'' ::One of the three basic powers, is the ability to brew potions containing magical propieties. *''Scrying'' ::One of the three basic powers, is the ability to locate a person or object by using a crystal, a map and a something it requires the use of other tools. Active Powers *''Levitation'' ::The ability to propel oneself into the air and hover or move through the air slightly. It´s the weaker form of Fligh and it´s used mainly to avoid attacks. *''Beaming'' ::The teleportation power used by Cupids and Witch-Cupids. Allows the user to teleport onself to another place. Cassandra prefers to take public transportation and uses this power only when it´s really needed. ::*''Remote Beaming'' ::::The ability to beam something or someone without orbing oneself. *''Empathy'' ::The ability to feel and understand other´s people feelings and emotions. Prue has full control over this power. She´s able to feel what her family members feel and still have control over it. It is unknown if Cassandra got this power from her mother or father or even both. ::*''Power Channeling'' ::::The ability to redirect or use another person´s power / spell once they are activated. It is an extention of the Empathy power. Prue doesn´t use it too much. ::*''Empatic Healing'' ::::This ability is centered around guiding mortals and healing emotional wounds. Someone who practices this can ease human suffering by using their intimate knowledge of what the other person is feeling or has gone through, and then offering them advice and comfort. Ring´s Powers Cupid-witches don´t need a ring to use powers as Empathy or Beaming, but the following ones can only be used by the ones who possess a ring. *''Sensing'' ::The ability to sense mortal charges and any other magical beings anywhere in the world. Using the ring, a Cupid or Witch-Cupid can also sense where a person displaced in time belongs, even if they didn´t displace them and can return them there. Prue uses this power on her charges and sometimes on her family. *''Holograms'' ::The ability to project images from one´s mind into reality. Holograms are projected light and energy based images of all shapes and sizes for a variety of effects and reasons. Prue hasn´t shown this power yet. *''Suggestion'' ::The ability to implant thoughts in a charge´s mind. They can suggest to their charges, telepatically, to take a chance on love. Prue succeeded when she tried to make her charges Iris and Dany to give a change to one another. *''Time Travel'' ::The ability to travel in time to teach lessons to an unwilling person. Cupids are not allowed to change the past, but Prue did it when she used this power to prevent her mother was killed by a demon. This power allowed her to travel to the future as well. *''Temporal Stasis'' ::The ability to slow down or completely stop the flow of time. Cupids use this power to slow down time and implant thoughts to charges. *''Projection'' ::Cupids possess a limited form of this power. Prue possesses this power in a witch form, but with the cupid ring she´s able to use some other powers. However, she hasn´t perform any of the following powers yet it is known that she has them. ::*''Unbloking'' ::::Cupids use a energy field to bring energies field that are bloking their charges heart to the surface. ::*''Body Insertion'' ::::The ability to transport another living being across any distance and place that living being in another´s person mind. ::*''Soul Absortion'' ::::The ability to absorb the sould of the dead. Cupids use it to transpot he soul of dead children to Cupid´s Temple. Destined One Status Other Powers *''High Resistance'' ::The ability to survive and lethal attacks and be resistant to injuries. *''Regeneration'' ::The ability to heal and regenerate oneself´s bodily tissue and organs damaged as a result of injury. It´s automatic and is usually completed within seconds. Is the cupid´s version of self-healing. Cassandra doesn´t possess this power yet once she needs a whitelighter to heal her injuries. She might get it sometime in the future. Fear Being killed by a demon. Notes & Trivia *Cassandra was named after her mother and aunts´ Grams, Penelope "Penny" Halliwell and a Warren ancestor, Cassandra Warren; *Prue shares many traits with her mother, Phoebe Halliwell, when a teenager; *Out of all the Charmed Ones' kids, Cassandra is the youngest of them all; *She´s a Capricorn; *Cass´ relationship with her older sister Prue is a resemblance of Prudence and Phoebe and later Piper and Paige relationship; *Cassandra´s Cupid Rings has a different shape from her father and sister´s ring. Credits: *Charmed Wiki (Powers definitions) Category:Characters Category:Destined Ones Category:DESTINED Category:Witches Category:Good Beings Category:Cupids Category:Warren Category:Good Hybrids